zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeon Civil War
The Zeon Civil War was a 27 year conflict fought between the Principality of Zeon, and Zenora Empire, for control of power to the Zeon Homeland. After 22 years since the One Year War in year UC 0079, the Zeon Civil War was known to be the second War involving the Principality of Zeon, as well as the final event which ended the Treaty of Grenada in UC 108, while at the same time after the war the Principality of Zeon had eventually became an Independent Military power as it once was in UC 0069, and also established itself as Defense Nation for the United Orbital Nations. Prelude War 'First Zeon Colony to Fall' 'Neo Attack on Zaden' 12 days after the attack on Jack Sara, and about Side 9, in the Opening months of UC 0097. Neo Zeon began a large mass of volunteer pilots that were willing to gain their independence from the Earth Federation, knowing that the Principality of Zeon have now gone soft, and had failed to do so during the One Year War within a couple of weeks volunteers up to the thousands gathered at Korapo fields, and began training exercises using destroyed Zaku II units that were left behind in the aftermath of the attack 12 days ago. As the weeks passed Neo Zeon gathered an army of over 20,000 Strong, with pilots well trained, and well confident for independence. Dictator of Zenora, Kox Ernest knew that there military still lacked a base of Operations for when they began the great day of Liberation and made plans to attack the Principality of Zeon in there ruined Space fortress A Baoa Qu that was split in half 10 years ago in UC 0088. Knowing that if take control of the Principality of Zeon, Zenora Empire might have luck on their side in crushing the Federation and finally getting Independence. Preparations for a full scale attack on A Baoa Qu was swift and clever, that Ernest knew the forces of Zeon were not allowed to fight under the treaty of Grenada, which will lead to them being easily defeated. On April 2nd, UC 0097, nearly about 400 Neo Zeon forces left Eris 7's orbit and set course to the ruins of A Baoa Qu, launching a surprise attack on the destroyed Space fortress catching the forces of Zeon completely off guard. The attack began on a Monday, at the bottom half of the destroyed fortress. Commander of the attack was Richard Korcasai, who took command of the Zenora Invasion fleet of the Principality of Zeon in April 1st. During the attack the first hanger fell within mir minutes, forcing the Tail bound defenders to lock down the rest of the Space Fortress. Neo Zeon however managed to breach Hanger 10's gate way entering the space docks, overwhelming the Zeon regiment who was waiting for them inside. Heirshy and Char Aznable launched from the Umbrella section of A Baoa Qu and assisted the defenders in defending the lower half of A Baoa Qu. At one point Zeon forces managed to reclaim the Space docks and force the Neo Zeon Invasion back into space, but a swift counter attack from Zenora War Ships caused destruction to the Zeon offensive, forcing them to retreat back to the Space docks. New Harrison managed to flank the Neo Advance from the east and divert there attention away from the Space Docks, but was cut off from Char Aznable, and the rest of the Principality Of Zeon. After the fall of the Northern Hall. Zenora was able to establish a foothold on the Lower Space Fortress making the turn of war even more difficult for the Principality of Zeon. Char attempted to reclaim the Northern Hall, but was repelled by a large fleet of Neo War ships that had started to enter the Space Fortress, dropping even more Neo Mobile suits in the Lower quadrant. Char than gathered all the remaining Zeon Defenders of the Lower portion of the Fortress, and attempted to make a final stand on the Upper part of the destroyed lower fort with the upper portion in It's sites. Before the Zenora forces started to flood the entire Southern Portion of the fort, Char ordered reinforcements from the Umbrella Portion to aide in the defense, but communications were scrambled from an unknown source in space. The Zabi's at one point did send a large fleet of Musai Cruisers to the lower portion, where they managed to gain a small advantage in drawing the enemy fleet away from the inside of the Fortress, but were heavily out numbered from too many Neo War Ships. While the battles in space were commencing Char and the rest of the Zeon defenders gathered at the gates of their final line of defense, and began to engage the Neo ground forces. The shoot out soon led to hand to hand fighting witch filled the entire upper part of the Lower quadrant, but Zenora forces had managed to gain the upper hand against the Principality of Zeon, due to their Mobile Suits being more advanced and well armored than those of the old One Year War Mobile suits from back in the year UC 0079, that the Principality of Zeon still possessed. Realizing the lower portion was lost. Char calls a retreat back to the Upper portion of A Baoa Qu, where the Commander Gihren began an utter evacuation of Zeon civilians back to the Zeon homeland. With the remaining A Baoa Qu defenders nearing annihilation, after the Neo began flooding the upper portion of the fortress The Zabi Family retreated by Zazibar back to the Zeon Homeland along with the remaints of the Refugees including the defenders of A Baoa Qu. With the Zenora closing in, Heirshy managed to break through the lines of the lower half and divert attention away from the Upper half, allowing the refugees to escape, but ended being cut off from the Evacuation and trapped in Occupied A Baoa Qu with Neo forces all around with strengths up to the thousands. Heirshy however managed To escape the Neo Onslaught and retreat into Space, but suffered severe damage to the Leg, and across the face. Due to the heavy Damage. Heirshy shut down in the middle of Space not making it back to the Zeon Homeland, but was brought to safety by Zeon pilots in both Rick Doms and Gelgoogs. After returning the wounded Heirshy back to the Zeon homeland, he was automatically sent to a repair bay. After the initial attack the Principality of Zeon had officially declared War on Zenora, and Panamala Beverly herself, a young girl who is in a relationship with Heirshy in the years prior to the attack, after learning about the fall of Fort Zaden, joined Zeon in an attempt to protect Heirshy her future lover. 'Fall of Gryps II' 4 Days after The fall of Ruined A Baoa Qu, the Zenora Empire decided to use the ruined fortress as their major base of Operation for the war effort against the Principality of Zeon, as well as a stepping stone in attacking the Zeon homeland itself, that lies not that far out. After Heirshy was repaired from the battle damage that took place 4 days ago. The Zabi family hold a conference of war in an attempt to try and take back A Baoa Qu's ruins, but both Char, and Heirshy declined stating that the Zenora were too many even for the Principality of Zeon to handle at the present time. Heirshy however came up with an Idea to use another base of Operations, one that could prevent Zenora from attacking the Zeon Homeland which could pop up at any Time. On April 5th, the Principality of Zeon began to move their forces towards New Axis, but the Zenora Empire had gotten there ahead, forcing a battle to erupt between the 2 factions. Despite Zenora best efforts in repelling their attackers, the Principality of Zeon gained the upper hand in the battle overwhelming the defenders and retaking New Axis. Commander Dozle began a large production of Big Zams, with the help of both Zeonic Industries including a newly developed weapons factory that was on the verge of being constructed on New Axis. The factory was known as Zeon 2, and began the production of a large quality of Mobile Suits for the Principality of Zeon in efforts to crush the Zenora Empire in the War. Production was stalled however after word from Zeon scouts stated that Zebira is planning on capturing Gryps II In an attempt to blast the Zeon homeland apart with a single shot. Fearing the loss of the Principality of Zeon, after learning of Gryps II and what power it possesses by Char Aznable, Commander Gihren sends Garma Zabi along with Heirshy, Panamala, and Char, towards the colony lazer with a force of about 20,000 Mobile Suits (Composed of Zaku II's, Gelgoogs, Zaku I's, and Rick Dom's), and 20-35 Musai Cruisers. The Zenora's however knowing that Zeon would arrive to try and take the colony laser ambushed them as soon as they enter the Gryps II Region. Admiral Kycilia ordered Herishy and Panamala to defend the right flank while, Char and Garma held the left. Though outnumbered and outgunned Heirshy and Panamala managed to force their breaches pretty quickly opening up a road passed Zenora Neo lines, allowing a small portion of Garma's fleet to advance towards Gryps II. Garma, after getting damaged in battle was forced to withdraw from the battlefield and take refuge inside Carrier Dolos that had just arrived in the system with reinforcements from Side 3. Zeon began to gain the advantage after recovering with reinforcements, managing to push the Zenora forces far out away from Gryps II, but the tide took another unexpected turn when 20 Zenora fresh warships arrived tormenting the Musai Carriers, diverting most of the Zeon mobile suits into defending them. Commander Garma then ordered, Panamala to defend the cruisers while Char, and Heirshy would try and take over the colony laser. This strategy later turned into a race of time, when Commander Dozle discovers that the Zenora war ships are just a diversion to draw the Main force in range of the Colony laser where a majority of Garma's fleet would be obliterated like the Titan fleet was 11 years back. Commander Dozle launched from the mobile armor Big Zam and attempted to take back the colony laser alongside Heirshy and Char, but failed when Zenora beat them at their own game, by launching a grand total of about 20 Mobile Armors plunging the field into chaos. With time running out, Heirshy and Char attempt to flank around the Main Zenora forces and attack from both the left and right, while Dozle continued his attacks head on. After a successful attack, the 3 managed to break through the Zenora Lines and take the Orbital Colony Laser killing the operators inside one by one. Realizing that they have one change to end the war right here and now. Commander Garma lands inside the Colony Laser and turns the weapon against Zenora obliterating nearly 50% of their forces that were on the field into Star Dust. With the loss of nearly half of the Zenora Invasion Fleet, Zenora command decided to withdraw from the colony lazer pulling their units back one division at a time. Sensing victory, Commander Gihren orders the remains of the Zeon Forces to pursue and crush the Zenora rebellion in hopes of ending right around Gryps II. Commander Garma, ordered 3 Musai cruisers to block the retreating enemy forces, while Heirshy, Char, and Dozle pursued from behind. With the rest of Principality of Zeon pursuing them at such a fast speed, Panmala after destroying a large bulk of Fleeing Zenora forces caught a glimpse of a Zenora counter attack realizing that Zeon was walking straight into another trap. Without warning, the Zeon Counter attack is halted by a swift Nenora counter attack of their own, with them now possesing a fleet of about 20,000 Fresh reinforcements launched from both Occupied A Baoa Qu, and Eris-7. As commander Dozle and the Rest of Zeon began to get over run again, Admiral Kycilia ordered the colony lazer to be fired again in hopes of eliminating the counter attack, but without the Colony Laser being cooled down, Commander Gihren ordered Zeon to switch tactics and be on the defensive, while he ordered a small evac in order to pull forces back. Zenora Commander Inora Izukia, arrived with a huge squadron of Mobile armors which began to plow the Zeon defense lines into the far reaches of Space. The Zabi family than ordered Carrier Dolos to launch an intense barrage of Nuclear missiles in an attempt to strive the Zenora Advance, but their attempts were thwarted by Urika Richardson, a new recruit of the Zenora Empire. Heirshy engaged Urika in battle, and was literally almost able to defeat her, but the tide soon turned against Heirshy, whern Cole Norman, her boyfriend arrived and nearly defeated him, however Cole was eventually killed, by an enraged Panamala who arrived and took over the fight, forcing Urika to flee, after which Heirshy was taken back aboard one of the remaining Musai's in Garma's fleet. With the Zeon forces now weakened Admiral Kycilia orders them to evacuate and fall back to the Zeon Homeland. While the evacuations were in progress the aces of Zeon, that remained on the battlefield struggled to keep the Zenora forces away while their forces got away, but many of them were slaughtered in trying to hold back the Zenoras. After an hour of fighting, the Principality of Zeon launched one more aggressive attack in order to save Side 3. Garma ordered the launching of a bombing attack on Gryps II Destroying the Colony Laser so that it wouldn't be use on the Zeon homeland. 'Attack on Zeon Homeland' Outraged for the Destruction of Gryps II Ernest supplied the forces of the Zenora Imperial War Effort and planned a full scale Invasion of the Zeon homeland, in attempts of crushing the Principality Of Zeon, and reunifying it as the Orbital Zenora Empire. Despite the plans, both factions were known to be severely weak due to the Grypse II Campaign bringing the Civil War to a small stalemate. On the 29th, of June, the Neo forces amassed in the Ruins of A Baoa Qu and launched an army of over 20,000,000 Strong to the Zeon Homeland, but were blocked by strong Zeon defenses in the region by both Musai's and Mobile suits. The Zabi Family raised any one who was willing to take up arms against the Zenora Invaders to defend their homeland of Side 3, as the battle approached closer and closer from space. In about 12 hours the Zenora Invasion fleet managed to break through the Zeon outter lines, overrunning the outer defense asteroids, opening a straight path to the Zeon Homeland. The Zenora advance, however met with more Musai defense cruisers along with other Mobile Suits and Mobile Armor Big Zam's, as it advanced closer to Side 3, eventually slowing down the Zenora fleet. With severe resistance by the Principality of Zeon, Only a small bulk of Zenora Imperial forces were able to break through the blockade and land on the homeland where they were met with even more grievous resistance. The battle on the ground began at Daikun Hill, where Zeon forces were waiting for the attacking Zenora forces, allowing them to gain a huge advantage over them by shooting down any mobile suit/Warship they see that enter the colony. The ground war took a heavy toll when about 14 Mobile Armors entered the Zeon Homeland plunging the Zeon defenses into Chaos, while also reducing half of the cities on Side 3 to ruins. Aces Char Aznable, Heirshy, and Commander Dozle Zabi, managed to draw the Mobile armors away from Daikun hill, but were too late to stop the second wave of Zenora Invaders. Despite a temporary blow in the ground war, The battles in Space happen to be gaining an advantage, mostly due to the Principality of Zeon containing more Big Zams than they do Musai's causing a huge delay to some of the waves that are invading the Zeon Homeland itself. The Asteroid that collided with the Zeon Homeland in UC 0089, became a barrier to Prevent even more Zenora force from entering, from the sides, which started to give the Principality of Zeon an advantage over there enemies. Realizing that they could only enter through the front entrance and nowhere else, the forces of the Zenora Empire began to focus most of their strongest ships towards the entry ways of Side 3, but were once again stopped by strong Zeon outer defenses. The battle took an unexpected turn allowing a large fleet to smash through the lines of the Principality reinforcing the ground Invaders, that were having a heart time inside of the colony. Char and Heirshy managed to attack a large swarm of Mobile Suits before they could land, but word from the scouts stated that the Zenora ground forces were planning on placing an Orbital cannon somewhere near the entrance of Side 3, in hopes of blasting the Zeon fleet out of space, but there plans were thwarted when Commander Dozle arrived with Big Zam, and took out the blaster before it can fire a single shot out from the colony. As the ground War approached the Zeon Palace with the pounding of guns growing Louder, Commander Gihren, prepares the Palace for a final line of defense against the Invading Zenora's. Commander Garma led a group of Militia into the Zenora occupied section of Side 3, and launched an unexpected attack against a fleet of Zenora ships that were just arriving into the colony with fresh reinforcements. By Succeeding in doing so, Garma reunited with Dozle and his forces that got separated from the front lines, and the 2 joint units counter attacked reclaiming the entry way into the Zeon Homeland. Heirshy and Panamala smashed through the center lines splitting the Invasion forces in two, as did Kycilia in space causing confusion and delay among the Zenora Imperial ranks. Despite these advantages, Zenora attempted to strike the Palace, but were repelled by Char and his forces ruining the Zenora's last chance in capturing the Side 3 from the ground. With the successful defense of the palace, the ground forces of the Principality launched a huge devastating counter attack reclaiming most of the ruins of Side 3, that was lost, and managed to successfully force the Zenora Invaders back into Space, where they soon discoverd that they are trapped, and cut off from their Fleet, that was now surrounded by Musai cruisers, and thousands of Mobile Suits. Zenora responded to this antic by trying to cover their flanks from all 4 Parts that surrounded their now trapped fleet, and postponed a tactic of defense, hoping that they would be able to destroy the Zeon by allowing them to come to them, which in response they did. At first the forces of the Zeon fleet could not seem to break any where against the Zenora's heavily entrenched armada mostly due to them conducting their Strategy very well, by sending in large quality's of mobiles suits in attempts to prevent the Principality from coming any closer. Commander Kycilia who was among the Zeon fleet orders Heirshy to leave Side 3 and aide the fleet for break through, but Heirshy declined revealing that both him and the Principality ground units were having troubles of their own. However Commander Garma, discovering a small gap in the Zenora fleet, and pointed it out to his older sister. Seeing weakness in the Zenora fleet, Kycilia ordered an attack against the Weak spot in the Zenora fleet while Garma sent a diversionary fleet to keep the Zenora armada occupied. By doing so Kycilia managed to succeed in smashing half of the Zenora Fleet apart breaking it in two, cutting them off from the Ground War, completely. After smashing much of the Zenora fleet Admiral Kycilia later discovers that the Zeon Palace was just defended by Char Aznable, and that the Ground war was going well for the Principality of Zeon. Gihren then gave word to the defenders that reinforcements were coming in from Asteroid Tr-2, with about 22 fresh Musai Cruisers and about 40,000 Mobiles Suits more. Knowing that the battle is won Kycilia ordered her fleet not to engage the remaining enemy vessels but to attack the units that were attempting to escape the Zeon Homeland. After the Zeon reinforcements arrived, The Zenora forces were now completely overrun, and annihilated. After the Zeon Homeland Campaign ended in failure, Zenora's War Efforts have been reduced to 44%, due to a large quality of their forces being destroyed in the failed Side 3 campaign. The Zenora Empira's Invasion force of 20,000,000 Dropped down to 400 After their failed assault, plus Annihilation. The Principality of Zeon however would need several months in order to recover from the intense attack, The Zeon Civil War entered a Stalemate after this initial Attack. War Enters Stalemate 'Zeon Recovers after Homeland Invasion' 'Neo Zeon Recovers after Failed Invasion' 'Battle of Axis' 'Zeon Counter Attack' 'liberation of Loun 7' 'Battle of Er 9' 'Failed Invasion of Eris-7' War Comes Down To Earth 'Zeon Attack In North America' 'Neo Invasion of Japan' Earth Federation/AEUG/ZAFT/LONDO BELL, and SEED Take Action Haman's Counter Attack At Solomon 'Treaty of Augustine' 'Axis Enter Civil War' Earth Campaign 'North American Campaign' 'Asian Campaign' Battle For Earth's Atmosphere Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Zeon Civil War Category:Wars Category:UC 0096 Category:UC 0097 Category:UC 0098 Category:UC 0099 Category:UC 100 Category:UC 101 Category:UC 102 Category:UC 103 Category:UC 104 Category:UC 105 Category:UC 106 Category:UC 107 Category:UC 108 Category:UC 109 Category:UC 110 Category:UC 111 Category:UC 112 Category:UC 113 Category:UC 114 Category:UC 115 Category:UC 116 Category:UC 117 Category:UC 118 Category:UC 119 Category:UC 120 Category:UC 121 Category:UC 122 Category:UC 123